


12 Days of Rare-Pairs!

by gobyrdie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobyrdie/pseuds/gobyrdie
Summary: Each chapter is a oneshot/mini-fic of a Haikyuu rare-pair/group based upon prompts from my event! Thank you for reading!!Chapter 1: AranKita (Day 1: Fireplace(Warmth)/Hot Cocoa)Chapter 2: TsukkiKageYamaHina  (Day 2: Pillow-fort/Pillow-fight)Chapter 3: TsukkiHina (Day 3: Bubble Baths/Conversations)Chapter 4: Will Be Posted ASAP (I'm busy with work)Chapter 5: Will Be Posted ASAP (I'm busy w work)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. KitAran

Winter is a peaceful time where old things die so that new things can begin to grow. It is representative in the bare trees and the leaves on the ground, the snow falling then melting and falling again in a perpetual motion of time. It is representative in the chilly air and people running to their place of warmth, if they are blessed enough to have one, and escaping the harsh weather only to do it day after day. The coldness dies as soon as they walk in the door and a new sensation, warmth, begins to travel upon and through their bodies. As of now, two lovers are escaping the harsh nip of Winter’s air into their cozy home. Sniffles are shared between the two as they shed off their weather-appropriate attire and into some nice, fluffy pyjamas. The taller of the two immediately takes to kindling the fire and adding more firewood, before going into the kitchen to prepare foods/drinks to speed them warming up.

“Shinsuke, would you like me to make you some tea?”

“No thank you, Aran.”

“How about some coffee?”

“No, thank you, though.”

“Soup?”

“That’s fine.”

“Oh.”

“Hmm…?” 

“I know what you want.” With that, Aran gives a smile to the quiet man and continues in the kitchen. A comforting silence resonates within the house, as the dwellers are in their own little world of love. After some time, Aran leaves the kitchen with two mugs and hands one to his lover. Within the one given to Kita is a delicate hot chocolate with melted chocolate and marshmallows, whereas his is the same sans the marshmallows. Kita smiles and presses a kiss to the beautifully toned man, he soft skin a sensation in which he never wants to forget. Aran sits in peace, accepting and enjoying the loving gesture from his rather closed off lover.

“How do you read me so well?” Kita asks, voice above a whisper, a delicate sound flowing through the room.

“After all these years together, I would hope to know you so well. I am your lover after all.” Aran responds, love deep within his eyes. Lover. A word that means so much between the two, given how they’ve experienced so much hardship from being together. From homophobia to racism to colourism, they’ve experienced so much yet still are lovers, knowing that they are meant to be in love and loved by each other.

“If only we were allowed to be more.”

“What do you mean by that? We’re in love and we’ll last forever. Or at least I hope so and I hope you do so as well…”

“Of course I want that! But this is as close as we can become. We can’t get married or have kids.” Aran gives a dejected look and sighs.

“That’s true but even if we can’t legally get married or begin a family of our own, I’d still love and be blessed to spend every waking moment of my life with you. To wake up next to you or with you in my arms. Nothing will change the fact that I love you and that we’re meant to be. Of course, I wish to be married and to start a family of our own but if we’re unable to, as time goes on, if I could have one wish it would be to stay with you. I hate that the world is against us but as long as you’re with me, I will stay and stand strong.” With every word hitting him at his core, Kita cries and Aran wipes his tears away.

“I love you so much, Aran.”

“And I love you so much more!” The two continue to watch the fire and sip from their mugs, while engaging with love filled conversations, until they find themselves in need of sleep. They head to their bedroom and kiss each other goodnight before nodding off.


	2. Day 2: TsukkiHinaYamaKage

“You’re an adult, act like it.” Tsukishima says, rolling his eyes at the redhead rearranging the couches in their shared living room.

“I’m still a kid at heart, Kei! Stop hating and being jealous, and for the love of all things good, join me! Tadashi, please bring me that blanket!”

“Sure, Shou! You know, he is right. You should loosen up a little, Kei!” Yamaguchi passes the fuzzy blanket so that Hinata can complete the fort.

“I finished hanging the li- what the hell is going on?!” Kageyama exclaims, confused as to why the living room has been changed and filled with blankets and pillows.

“Our shrimp boyfriend is being an idiot again. You should join in, it’s on brand for you.”

“Kei, just because you have a big dick doesn’t mean you need to be one.” Hinata says, causing the others to freeze and start giggling. Well, except for Tsukishima who is blushing.

“Shut up, Shouyou.” Tsukishima chucks a pillow at the smaller boy and the other two in the room laugh a little harder.

“Oh? What’s this? A pillow fight? It’s on!!!” Hinata chucks the pillow right back at Tsukishima and they begin to hit each other with pillows while the other two attempt to escape the rain of fire. They smirk at one another after grabbing themselves some ammo and then proceed to hit the two acting up. 

“Ohhhh, now it’s on!!” Tsukishima immediately goes in for a hit to Yamaguchi whereas Kageyama hits him back. They continue to do this for a while, laughing until they are all out of breath . They collapse onto the floor in a pile and gasp for breath.

“We’re not finished, yet.” Kageyama states, the competitiveness within him showing.

“Nowhere close.” Yamaguchi concludes, while they pant and take a break. Soon enough, they get back up and continue to go at it. The air is filled with love and joy, as the four lovers proceed to whack each other with pillows. Even Tsukishima is enjoying himself, until his glasses get whacked off by Yamaguchi (by accident) and they have to pause to help him find them. After finding them, the whacking continues and so does the laughter, for another ten minutes before Kageyama pauses their fooling around.

“I think we should unionize.” He says, placing the pillow down and they all follow in suit for a brief moment.

“That’s a large word for you, King.” Kei jokes causing Yamaguchi and Hinata to playfully hit him.

“I agree with Kageyama! We should work together to defeat each other, if that makes sense.”

“I promise you it doesn’t, Tada-chan.” Hinata responds to Yamaguchi’s agreement with Kageyama, only for the freckled boy to kiss his cheek.

“It does, babe! Kageyama and I work together to defeat you and Tsukki!”

“What if I want to be a part of Shouyou’s downfall?” Kei smirks at the smallest of them all and Hinata sticks his tongue at him.

“Welp, I guess he’d better be prepared! We’re a union and you’re going down, Shouyou!” Hinata freezes at what is said and pouts.

“Three against one?! That’s not fair!!!” The other three pick up their pillows again and smirk at him.

“If I were you, I’d be running right now.” Kageyama says, causing Hinata to tense up then head upstairs to their shared room. He attempts to lock it but his boyfriends are way too quick and push the door open.

“Wait! Let me call a truce! Please!!” His pleas are of no good, as the three of them rush to start whacking him with their pillows. Everyone laughs and it eventually turns into them tickling Hinata, which causes more hysterical laughter, especially when he kicks Tsukishima in the groin (partitally Tsukki’s fault because he did warn him to stop going for his neck). After calming down and letting Hinata rest (he did complain about his stomach hurting), they all get together on the bed and cuddle, flipping to a holiday romance movie (a cringy one at that). They make fun of all the cheesy scenes, laugh together, and live in love. Happy that they are blessed with another day with one another.


	3. Day 3: TsukkiHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for these being late, but I've been so overwhelmed with work that I barely have energy for anything else. I'm so sorry!! It's holiday and this being my first job (well, as a student), idk what to do lol
> 
> Also, I'd like to shoutout @KONOHAAKINORI on Twitter for helping me with this/giving me inspiration! What started off as as an Incorrect TsukkiHina tweet, became a qrt thread! I promised that I'd write it so, here it goes!

Hinata comes home after an excruciatingly long day. He’s exhausted from practice and stressed out from tryouts, and other crazy things going on in the professional volleyball world. Even his coach mentioned how he must be careful of who he lets know about his relationship because of homophobia (as well as other members of the MSBY Black Jackals team), and that he should be careful in general. This adds onto him more stress, causing him to feel as though he ages 20 years by the minute. As soon as he steps into the house, he makes his way to the living room and plops himself onto the couch. In tiredness, he sighs and starts silently crying into the decorative pillow. Exhaustion overcomes him, hitting him like a train and all at one, he breaks down like a dam. After about 20 minutes of alternating between crying and silently reflecting on the day, he rests his mind and starts to doze off.  
Tsukishima, freshly out of the shower comes downstairs and looks to see his beautiful boyfriend resting upon the couch. He smiles at the sight, glad that there is physical proof of Shouyou making it home safely another night. Lately, he has noticed the changes in his boyfriend’s behaviour such as him not resting as easily, constantly on “go-mode”, and his hunger becoming less, day by day. Kei constantly worries about Shouyou, even though the smaller boy is always trying to prove to him that he’s alright.

“Shou.” Tsukishima calls out to his lover, his sweet nickname falling upon ears unwilling to hear.

“Shouyou, come to bed.” He pleads, but his boyfriend doesn’t listen to his call. Kei finally realizes that talking to him won’t work but maybe dragging him upstairs will, so he approaches the smaller boy. When he flips him over, the grimace, sadness and dried tears resting upon his face is an unexpected look.

“Kei, please… I’m so tired. Let me sleep…”

“Babe, you need to rest. Have you eaten?” Tsukishima says, worry laced within every word. Rightfully so, as Hinata reveals to him that he hasn’t eaten since lunchtime so he reheats the dinner he made and gives Hinata a plate. But the ginger refuses, so he begins to reason with him.

“Shouyou, you need to eat something. Even if it’s just a few grapes, you need food in your body. Babe, what’s wrong? You’re not like this.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just so stressed out. With work and press, and other things, I’m so worried that I can’t find the hunger in me. I just need to sleep.” Hinata holds his head in his hands, tears threatening to fall out. Tsukishima places his hands upon the redhead’s, removes them from his face, and presses gentle kisses upon him. At this, Shouyou begins to weep and Kei holds him through it. After some time, loving words and loving gestures, the smaller of the two begins to feel a little bit better but the blond knows exactly what will truly help him. He steps away from Shouyou for about fifteen minutes, first warming up something in the kitchen, then going upstairs, rummaging through their upstairs bedroom, and then comes back to the ginger laying back down onto the pillow. The blond gets to him and then picks him up bridal style to their room, the ginger too tired to fight it like he usually does. He runs back downstairs then up again, looking at his beyond exhausted boyfriend. The smell of the food he warmed up, travels to Shouyou’s nose and at that, his stomach rumbles (to his slight embarrassment). Kei smirks at him and the ginger defends himself by saying it’s his favourite food (pork buns). 

“You’re always doing stuff for me. Let me take care of you.”

“No, honey! It’s fi-”

“Get in the bath, babe.”

“What…?”

“I prepared a bath for you, it’s all ready. I also have some cranberry juice sitting on the counter, some wine glasses for said cranberry juice, and other things. Go, undress, and step into the tub.”

“Kei, I don’t deserve-”

“Don’t start that bullsh*t. You know you’d do this for me and you have done this for me. Let me return the favour. Hop in before the water gets cold.” Before he could object, Tsukishima already shoves him into the bathroom and helps him undress. He watches as his lover steps into the perfectly temperatured water and sits, contentness written all over his face. He sighs while Tsukki pours a glass of cranberry juice for him and himself, then takes a sip of it after they do a toast. They drink it all and Tsukishima takes the cups, places them on the jack-and-jill style sink, and begins to tug at his clothes.

“You have room for one more? I can wash your back and hair for you.”

“Yes, please join me.” He says, a blush rising to his cheeks. Tsukishima immediately begins to fully undress himself and afterwords, he lowers himself in the tub, behind Hinata. He grabs the shampoo from the caddy and lathers it, and begins to massage his lover’s hair. His boyfriend sighs again, fully beginning to relax as Tsukki continues the gentle ministrations.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Hmm…?” Hinata says absentmindedly, the massaging to his head lulling him into a peaceful state of mind.

“Your day. What happened? And don’t say nothing because you don’t cry over nothing.”

“I mean, nothing did happen. I’m just so stressed out with work and everything. I’m so exhausted.” Exhausted. A word that Tsukishima never would have expected to come out of Hinata’s mouth, had they been in high school. He remembers him nearly passing out from Nationals, their first year; the first time he had ever seen the effects of him being exhausted (despite his denial). Now that they are adults, he is relieved to know that his boyfriend is somewhat “normal” but saddened at the burnout he is experiencing.

“Babe, you need to take a break.” He responds, but the one in front of him tenses.

“I can’t, babe! We’re in the season and they need me! I can’t just take a-”

“Then sleep in tomorrow. You don’t have practice until late in the day. Sleep in and let me take care of you.”

“Babe, I can’t! I’ll fall behind.”

“You can’t fall behind, honey, you’ve become the standard. You’ve gone above and beyond everyone’s expectations from a rookie. I love you, honey, but one day will not deter you from being one of the best players out there.”

“I just… I can’t…”

“Why not?”

“Because, it’s not like me.”

“Why? Because you’re always on “go-mode”? May I remind you of our first year, at nationals?” He pours water onto his head, getting the suds out from the shampoo and conditioner.

“That won’t happen again, Kei.”

“It had better not. Look, I’ll even text Bokuto-san to make sure you don’t die out there when we get out of the bath.”

“Please don’t! I don’t need him to worry about me, or anyone. Including you.”

“Worrying about you is my job, you’re the one that I’m in love with. My dear, sweet boyfriend. I didn’t ask to fall for you, but I’m glad I did.”

“Kei, you’re being sappy again.” At this, Tsukki rolls his eyes and dunks Shouyou into the water, gently. When he comes up, he’s laughing at him, causing the blond to blush.

“Whatever, let’s get out of here.” He pulls himself out then Hinata, drying him off first and resting the towel around his head cutely (pretty much, it’s resting over his head and he’s looking up at Tsukki), and then quickly dries himself off. Hinata waits for him but in all reality, it’s Tsukki doing the waiting so that he can pick him up bridal style, again. This time, he isn’t met with much struggling and the smaller one allows for him to be carried to the bed and dressed. After Tsukki gets dressed, Hinata cuddles up to him, pressing his ear to the steady, gentle beat of his heart. Kei presses a kiss to the top of the ginger’s head and Shouyou snuggles closer. Tsukki grabs the remote from beside of him and begins to load Netflix onto the Roku, causing the ginger to snort.

“Are we Netflix and chilling, right now?” Tsukki lets out a breathy laugh and Hinata smiles at him,

“I mean, that is one way to relieve stress but I don’t want to work you out too much. I’m kidding!” They both laugh at their cheesy jokes, then choose a show to binge, but don’t get too far into the first episode because within 15 minutes, they are asleep in each other’s arms. After a while, Netflix’s “Are you still there?” is the only thing highlighting them in the darkened room. The lovers too deep in sleep to worry about anything else.


End file.
